


That's not a garter

by gyunikum



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO Jaehwan, Intern Sanghyuk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one question that keeps the whole office guessing: why do Jaehwan's shirts never get untucked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's not a garter

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/pryf/39738266/12597984/12597984_original.jpg) because why not. i just wanted an excuse to write hyuken pwp, but then this ended up being just a set-up without any smut.

CEO Lee Jaehwan was one of a kind; Sanghyuk knew this the moment he was the first one to accept his internship request.

Not only was Jaehwan the head of a successful business at the age of twenty five, was loved and respected by all employees, gave Sanghyuk the opportunity to start his internship as his assistant – when Eugene, his secretary with an already swelling stomach, asked for his reason, Jaehwan just smiled at Sanghyuk and said: _“Everybody deserves a chance,”_ – and had an inhuman amount of connections, he also managed to keep all of his shirts tucked in.

No matter what he did, how long he crouched, how deep he leaned down, or how hard he moved in a way that would, in most occasions, end up in flashing buttcracks, his dress shirts just— never revealed an inch of skin where they shouldn’t have. They just stretched on his back until they seemed to be about to tear apart.

However fascinating this feat was, it was driving the office mad.

“I bet it’s just an onesie or something,” Hongbin said on one lazy day. He wasn’t a worker at the office per say, but as Jaehwan’s business partner and shareholder of the company, he dropped in a lot of times. Today, for example, he was taking Eugene to the hospital for a check-up.

“Like,” Sungjae snorted with humor, “he had all his shirts sewn to his pants, or what?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Sungjong commented with a shrug as he took out the lollipop from his mouth to talk. “It’s Jaehwan we’re talking about.”

“It’s Jaehwan-sshi to you,” Eugene quipped in with narrow eyes, but after Sungjong snickered at her comically and turned away, Eugene dropped her angry mask and smiled at them brightly.

“Did you get everything?” Hongbin asked the woman, his eyes glinting as he wrapped an arm around Eugene’s waist, taking her bag from her hands. Eugene nodded with a sweet smile and looked at Sanghyuk.

“His majesty wants some coffee,” she informed Sanghyuk, and then said her goodbyes to the others, leaving with Hongbin in tow.

“Ah, they are so cute,” Sungjae sighed dreamily, and Taehyung whacked him on the back of his head, earning a high pitched whine from Sungjae, and an annoyed growl from Sungjong. Sanghyuk shook his head, cast a glance at the closed door to Jaehwan’s office, blinds drawn, and followed after the couple to the ground floor with quick steps.

The café just a block down the street, a lovely place at the corner, made the type of drink Jaehwan preferred to anything else, and Sanghyuk was glad that when he stepped in, he saw Taekwoon behind the counter. Business seemed to be slow with no one waiting for their drinks and only a couple of people lingering in the shop, so Sanghyuk didn’t have to wait for his turn.

“The usual?” Taekwoon asked, already punching in the order.

“Yeah, and add a medium white chocolate mocha, to go as well,” Sanghyuk nodded. “Thanks.”

Taekwoon showed him a small, relaxed smile as he swiped Sanghyuk’s card. When he left for the other side of the counter to prepare the drinks, Hakyeon showed up from the back, swiping his hands on his apron.

“Hyuk-ah,” Hakyeon greeted him with a vibrant smile, leaning over the counter to give Sanghyuk a brief hug. “How are you doing?”

“Bored out of my mind,” Sanghyuk complained half-heartedly. Hakyeon nodded with a sympathetic expression, humming quietly.

“I know right,” the other man agreed, eyes looking around the shop quickly before settling on Sanghyuk. “It’s either boring or hectic as hell, there’s no in between.”

Sanghyuk nodded, able to relate. He cast a glance at Taekwoon as the man prepared the drinks, being extra careful with the one intended for Jaehwan. He had to smile at the sight, a couple of memories coming to the forefront of his mind.

“Are you coming over today for movie night?” Hakyeon asked with a bright smile as Taekwoon stepped around him to place the cups on the counter before he moved away to get a vanilla pudding stuffed croissant from the glass case displaying the pastries.

Hakyeon leaned closer as he placed the cups in a small holder. “Taekwoon and Wonshik are in a lovers quarrel and I don’t want to be stuck in that awkward atmosphere all alone,” he pouted. Sanghyuk almost dropped his wallet when he heard Taekwoon’s voice.

“We’re not—,” Taekwoon grumbled as he pushed Hakyeon out of the way, setting the bag with the croissant on the counter, “—lovers.”

“Yes, we are,” Hakyeon nodded with a grin, snaking an arm around Taekwoon’s waist slyly.

“I’m sorry guys,” Sanghyuk shook his head, taking his purchase, “I have to attend a company dinner tonight,” he sighed.

“Ohh,” Hakyeon reacted, “is Jaehwan going to be there too?”

“Yes?” Sanghyuk half-asked half-stated, not being able to place Hakyeon’s knowing grin anywhere. He would have asked the man, but he heard his phone begin to ping furiously with messages, and he knew that he needed to get going.

 

“Finally,” Jaehwan muttered, wriggling his fingers until Sanghyuk wrenched the coffee cup out of the holder and placed it in Jaehwan’s palm. “Did Hakyeon keep you up again?” he asked with a knowing look before he took a sip of the drink.

“It wasn’t that bad this time,” Sanghyuk shrugged and watched as his boss dug into the bag like an enthusiastic child opening a gift. Sanghyuk found the thought ridiculous, because the bag’s contents were always the same, yet Jaehwan always seemed to think otherwise.

“Wonshik and Taekwoon fought so Hakyeon was trying to get me to be a buffer state at today’s movie night,” Sanghyuk explained as he tasted his drink, something new this time. He was the exact opposite of Jaehwan in this aspect, always trying new things instead of sticking to regularity. He had no idea how Jaehwan hadn’t gotten sick of his coffee and croissant yet.

“Tonight?” Jaehwan quipped up as he swallowed the last bite of his croissant, washing it down with the coffee. “Tonight is the company dinner,” he stated matter-of-factly, blinking at Sanghyuk in confusion.

“Yeah, um, about that,” Sanghyuk hesitated, trying to gather his thoughts. He wasn’t sure if it was right to ask it that way since Jaehwan was still his boss, but he guessed it was worth a shot. He’d said worse things and Jaehwan had never fired him for a few slips.

“I have to take my dog to the vet,” he said quickly before he could change his mind.

Jaehwan kept silent for a minute, staring at Sanghyuk before he spoke up with an exasperated sigh.

“Sanghyuk, you don’t have a dog.”

“Uh—it’s my… sister’s dog actually. She’s busy tonight and—”

“And you’re going to tell her that you will be busy tonight as well,” Jaehwan cut in. The expression on his face and his tone caught Sanghyuk off-guard, and he tried to come up with a plausible excuse to no avail.

“I’m not even a full-fledged employee, I’m just an intern,” Sanghyuk reasoned, throwing in his ace card as a last resort. He was about to spiral into more explanation, but the dark look on Jaehwan’s suddenly too serious face and the slow, calculated movements of placing the empty cup on his desk made him shut up and await the worst.

Oh he fucked up.

“And if you don’t come tonight, you won’t even be an intern at all.”

“But—” Sanghyuk tried again, knowing that he was in deep shit, but Jaehwan didn’t let him worsen the situation.

“Sanghyuk, go back to your work. And don’t be late.”

 

Sanghyuk was half an hour early to the fancy restaurant, the first one to be led to the private room Jaehwan had booked, even though Sanghyuk had spent almost two hours getting ready and trying to keep his anxiety at bay, cycling through all of his outfits three times and making a huge mess in his small apartment. He had no idea how he was going to look Jaehwan in the eye when it came to that, but when he replayed the last moments of their conversation – Jaehwan left work not long after that, storming out of his office without telling anyone where he was going, though it wasn’t like he needed to do that, but with Eugene on her maternity leave, and Sanghyuk remaining as Jaehwan’s only assistant, not getting even a message from his boss was rather worrisome – Sanghyuk was torn between regret and confusion.

He was confused because he didn’t think Jaehwan would react so extremely to such a silly proposal. It was completely new from Jaehwan, and Sanghyuk didn’t know where to put it.

A small part of him brought up memories from the past, things he had had hard time pushing to the back of his mind when they’d just happened to him, they were— lingering touches on the small of his back, Jaehwan reaching for Sanghyuk before he noticed himself, patting him on the shoulder and then resting his hand on Sanghyuk for far too long, his fingers softly massaging him— they were things Sanghyuk wanted to forget, he knew he was just over reacting, but sometimes the way Jaehwan looked at him was so intense, so— and the way he bit into his lower lip unconsciously when he thought nobody was watching, and— fuck.

Did any of these have anything to do with how Jaehwan reacted to the possibility of Sanghyuk not attending the company dinner?

Sanghyuk tried to shift his train of thoughts away from his boss and the dangerous zone it was beginning to walk, and instead focused on his phone and the game he was trying to play, but involuntarily so, his mind wandered and wandered back, and by the time his colleagues started streaming in one by one, Sanghyuk was feeling so hot he thought he was going to suffocate.

How was he going to survive the dinner when he had to sit next to Jaehwan for the whole night?

“You okay?” Sungjae asked when he settled next to Sanghyuk, startling the younger into almost dropping his phone.

“What?” Sanghyuk heaved, looking up for the first time in twenty minutes or so and noticing that the room was almost completely full with the others. He caught Sungjong and Taehyung looking at him from another table, but they just nodded at him before returning to their conversation.

“Your face is red,” Sungjae said as an explanation. “Damn, it’s hot as balls here.”

“Y-yeah, it’s hot,” Sanghyuk nodded, fanning himself with his hand to add to the effect while his eyes trailed to the door.

 

After Jaehwan arrived, fashionably fifteen minutes late, all side dishes brought out and meat sizzling on the grills and pans, he held a short, motivating speech about the company’s expansion and future plans to get everyone’s mood up. As he sat back on his pillow, he was already downing his champagne, and a waft of strong cologne, dizzying, invaded Sanghyuk’s nose, the polar opposite of his own generic men’s shower gel and the deodorant he had almost suffocated himself with. Jaehwan’s expensive scent made him light-headed just until Jaehwan knocked on his shoulder.

“Don’t let me finish it for you,” he said, eyeing the glass that Sanghyuk had been holding this whole time, completely forgotten. Sanghyuk furrowed his eyebrows and took a sip so Jaehwan would be satisfied.

As the amount of food decreased, the amount of alcohol increased on the tables, mainly beers and soju courtesy of Jaehwan, but some people bought stronger drinks for themselves from the bar, bottles of vodka and rum here and there, while colorful cocktails lined other tables. As more glasses were emptied, people began to get louder, and the two bottles of beer and soju helped Sanghyuk forget all of his troubles for time being.

He was in a heated discussion with Sungjae and Taehyung – who migrated to their table sometime after the drinking began – about alien life forms and astrophysics when Sanghyuk felt something press onto his upper thigh. At the strange sensation, his sentence was cut off, but Sungjae took his silence as the initiative to express his own slurred opinions, mainly to Taehyung.

Sanghyuk, on the other hand, wasn’t listening to the others anymore. He was staring at the hand stroking his thigh absentmindedly, fingers gliding over the inner seam of his jeans, and something coiled deep in Sanghyuk’s stomach as he identified the hand. With his eyes, he followed the arm it was attached to, and he had to swallow when he realized that Jaehwan had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt— that for some fucking reason was still tucked into his pants even though he was leaning away.

Jaehwan was talking to someone at the table next to them, his free hand playing with a tumbler, golden whiskey sloshing between ice cubes, and he was half-turned away from Sanghyuk. From his conversation partner’s view of point, it looked like Jaehwan was leaning back on his arm, instead of reaching behind to— to— fuck, now he was groping Sanghyuk’s thigh.

Choking on his saliva, Sanghyuk turned away when he saw as much as Jaehwan’s head move an inch, looking down at his lap in a weak, bashful moment, but he was greeted by the sight of Jaehwan’s hand traveling closer to his crotch, fingers digging into his flesh. His thigh twitched with something, though Sanghyuk didn’t know if it was the desire to get away from Jaehwan’s touch because he— he enjoyed it, he liked the warmth that spread in his body, but his rationality told him otherwise, that it was wrong, that Jaehwan was his boss, that Jaehwan—

Oh god Jaehwan probably wanted to get into his pants.

That’s why the touches, the glances, the— he had even patted Sanghyuk’s ass while laughing at one of Sungjae’s lame jokes once.

What more proof did Sanghyuk want?

As soon as it came, the hand disappeared, and Sanghyuk yanked his head towards Jaehwan’s direction, but all Sanghyuk saw was his boss leaving the room.

“Sanghyuk-ah, Sanghyuk-ah,” Sungjae slurred, and as soon as the door closed behind Jaehwan, the room burst into a louder, entirely different conversation from before, voices trying to outdo the other, but not yet yelling in a drunken fashion. To Sanghyuk, it was like a buzzing hive full of wasps.

“What?” Sanghyuk bit out, still light-headed from how Jaehwan’s touches made him feel.

“The others are placing their bets on what might be the reason for Jaehwan’s shirts never getting out,” Taehyung stumbled over his words, but his speech was still a lot clearer than Sungjae’s. “What’s your guess?”

“What?” Sanghyuk blurted out again. He had to shake his head to clear the haze from his mind so that he could focus on Taehyung’s question. “I have no fucking idea, what’s yours?” he asked with a defeated sigh, figuring that the topic would be a good enough distraction until Jaehwan returned.

After that, if the groping resumed, though, Sanghyuk had no idea what he would do. If they were somewhere private, he wouldn’t hesitate to climb into Jaehwan’s lap, the alcohol in his head telling him to go with the flow, but they had the whole office with them.

“I think it’s a harness!” Sungjae announced, thrusting his pointing finger into the air. Taehyung had to grab his arm before Sungjae could fall over onto the table behind him, but it earned them quite a few pair of eyes on them. The ones that heard Sungjae’s idea lolled their heads in agreement.

“Like those garter things,” Taehyung gestured to his thighs.

Sanghyuk felt like he was about to black out at the thought. He shifted in his position, legs numb, and he was mortified to find out that his jeans were tight around his crotch, his bulge too visible to pass it off as his dick’s natural state.

He quickly pulled his shirt that had been tucked into his pants, sending a silent prayer to his past self for settling on something that was long enough to cover his crotch, and stood up hastily.

“Where are you going?” Taehyung asked, blinking at him lazily. Sungjae was resting his head on Taehyung’s shoulder, and if Sanghyuk wasn’t so caught up in his own troubles and a raging hard-on for his boss, he’d have thought the sight was exceptionally cute for two young adults drunkenly seeking each other’s comfort.

“To take a piss,” Sanghyuk answered and he was off, trying hard not to slam the door too strongly behind his back. He remembered the way to the restroom, a little ways back on the hallway from the main area of the restaurant and as soon as his eyes fell on the correct symbol, he ducked in. A man from the office Sanghyuk had never really talked to recognized him as he washed his hands, and patted Sanghyuk on his back with an understanding smile as Sanghyuk hovered over the sink, heaving. When the door closed, Sanghyuk let out an exhale.

“Fuck,” he breathed, splashing a bit of water onto his face. He willed his erection to go away, but somehow it was resulting in the opposite. He bit out another curse, and was about to turn away from the counter to lock himself in the cubicle in the corner when he heard a click, and came face to face with Jaehwan.

They stared at each other for just a moment, and then Jaehwan closed the distance between them, pushed Sanghyuk against the counter, brought his hands to Sanghyuk’s head and crashed their mouths together without a single word.

It felt as if something began to bleed out of him, all of his troubles, as he opened his mouth, letting Jaehwan slide his tongue in and take the lead. Sanghyuk followed along, his eyes closing involuntarily, and if Jaehwan wasn’t leaning on him so much, he would have released the counter and wrapped his arms around Jaehwan. But now he was left trying to keep himself up as Jaehwan pushed his torso until it became too uncomfortable for Sanghyuk and he had to push at Jaehwan’s shoulder, essentially breaking the kiss.

Jaehwan didn’t let his face go, and stared into Sanghyuk’s eyes, thumbs caressing his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan breathed and latched onto Sanghyuk again, this time for a kiss lot shorter than the first one. “I didn’t know what I was going to do it you didn’t come tonight.”

“I had no other option,” Sanghyuk said the first thing that came to his mind, and he instantly regretted it as realization flashed across Jaehwan’s features. “I… I mean—,”

“I’m sorry,” Jaehwan sighed, stepping away from him just an inch. “I shouldn’t have threatened you but— I was desperate.”

Sanghyuk wrinkled his forehead in confusion. “For what?”

But the door was opening, and Jaehwan stepped around Sanghyuk to wash his hands, acting nonchalant as someone stumbled into one of the cubicles and fell to his knees in front of the toilet without even bothering to close the door.

Sanghyuk was about to leave, not knowing what else to do— holy fuck he just kissed Jaehwan, he just kissed his boss, what the— but Jaehwan grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“We’ll talk about this after the dinner,” he said in that business-like tone that sent a strange jolt down Sanghyuk’s spine, and left the restroom, as collected as he could with the amount of alcohol he’s consumed so far.

One part of Sanghyuk was glad that it wasn’t him who had to leave first because as soon as he stepped away from the counter, his knees buckled underneath him, a new set of questions weighing down onto his shoulders.

He stayed in the bathroom for five more minutes, splashing more water on his face, a futile attempt at trying to calm himself. He dreaded going back to the room because he wasn’t sure if he could pretend that nothing had happened while sitting next to Jaehwan. He didn’t know if he could bear with more thigh-groping and who knows what else the man was planning on doing to him before they could leave the restaurant.

Sanghyuk stopped his train of thoughts before he could go further, and exited the restroom.

He didn’t know which would have been the more frustrating, but after Sanghyuk made it back to the room – he had to stop before entering to collect himself – and sat down in his designated place, it was as if Jaehwan didn’t even acknowledge him anymore.

Not even a quick glance or a nod at Sanghyuk.

Not even a touch, or and _“accidental”_ sweep of hand on his thigh, nothing.

Jaehwan didn’t even turn towards him to strike up a conversation or something, not even when Taehyung asked him about something sport related. Jaehwan talked excitedly, but when Taehyung mentioned Sanghyuk, trying to involve him in the chat, Jaehwan turned away.

Sanghyuk could have wandered off to other tables, but he didn’t feel like chatting up anyone – and it wasn’t like most of the others were on the level to construct intelligible sentences by that time with the amount of alcohol consumed – nor did he want to leave Jaehwan’s side, secretly hoping that Jaehwan was just waiting for the perfect moment to continue— whatever it was he had been doing to Sanghyuk.

He had no idea what Jaehwan’s game was, but Sanghyuk decided that he was tired of waiting.

Yet another hour crawled by, and Sanghyuk was practically aching for something to happen. He knew that if nothing was going to happen in the next five minutes, he would give in and pounce on Jaehwan right there and then in front of everyone. Or just outright leave the restaurant and go home.

Fortunately he was saved of any further agony by the restaurant’s owner telling Jaehwan that it was closing time – just after midnight.

“Are you coming?” Taehyung asked, slurring heavily, outside the building as the loud crowd dispersed, walking down the street in every direction, while Taehyung was trying hard not to drop Sungjae, trip in his own legs and open the taxi’s door all at the same time.

Sanghyuk glanced at Jaehwan as the man leaned against the wall with his head bowed down, and then helped Taehyung arrange Sungjae’s limbs on the seat.

“No,” Sanghyuk shook his head, looking at Taehyung over the hood of the vehicle. “I think I’m gonna reveal a big secret.”

Taehyung wrinkled his forehead before shaking his head. “You’re drunk, Sanghyuk-ah,” he said before waving at Sanghyuk and getting into the car as well. Sanghyuk patted the hood a few times and stepped away, looking after the taxi.

Only when it was out of sight did a pair of arms wrap around Sanghyuk’s waist, and if he wasn’t just tipsy enough he would have been pissed at Jaehwan for pulling him in and then leaving him with nothing but doubts. He whirled around in Jaehwan’s embrace only for his lips to meet Jaehwan’s in a clumsy kiss.

They pulled apart with a loud smack when the last of Sanghyuk’s colleagues stumbled out of the building. Giggling and holding onto each other, they tried bowing at Jaehwan with slurred _boss-nim_ s thrown in their direction, before continuing down the street without even paying them a second glance.

“They won’t remember it anyway,” Jaehwan whispered. Sanghyuk pushed him away, stepping back.

“You won’t either,” he stated, crossing his arms on his chest. He shivered, but not from the chilly temperature. It was the dark flash in Jaehwan’s features at Sanghyuk’s indication.

“Do I look drunk to you?” Jaehwan asked, frowning. Sanghyuk tightened his hold on his biceps as if trying to protect himself from the possibility of Jaehwan lashing out at him. It was highly unlikely, but Sanghyuk was confused and unable to think straight.

“You seemed drunk enough in the bathroom,” Sanghyuk stated, mirroring Jaehwan’s sour expression.

They stared at each other until Sanghyuk heard a car pull up behind him, but before he could do anything, Jaehwan was grabbing him and pushing him into the taxi, and then entering the vehicle himself.

“What—,” Sanghyuk began, but Jaehwan dictated an unknown address to the taxi driver, and then Sanghyuk couldn’t get out because they were on their way to wherever Jaehwan wanted to take him.

“Where are you taking me?”

But Jaehwan’s only answer was a hand on Sanghyuk’s thigh that didn’t leave until they arrived to a tall, luxurious apartment building not even ten minutes later.

And Sanghyuk didn’t really pay attention to anything anymore but Jaehwan’s hand on the small of his back never leaving him, though the elevator ride up felt like an eternity, especially with Jaehwan’s thumb stroking small circles into Sanghyuk’s waist, earning a few awkward movements from Sanghyuk, because he didn’t know if he wanted to keep his distance just until they were in Jaehwan’s apartment, or indulge in the soft touches.

It all seemed pointless when Jaehwan pushed Sanghyuk against the wall before the entrance to Jaehwan’s flat could even lock itself. Sanghyuk didn’t like the feeling of being trapped, so he grabbed Jaehwan by his shoulders and flipped them around, pressing his body against the older man roughly.

“What do you want from me?” Sanghyuk growled lowly, not caring about honorifics anymore. Jaehwan smiled, coyly or sweetly, Sanghyuk didn’t know, he didn’t care, he just wanted answers before he could fully lose himself in Jaehwan’s game.

“Haven’t I been obvious enough all this time?” Jaehwan raised an eyebrow. He lifted his arms and cupped Sanghyuk’s cheeks in a surprisingly tender way. “You. I want you,” he breathed.

Something twisted in Sanghyuk’s stomach, but his burning curiosity pushed away his desires.

“Then what was that after the bathroom?” He couldn’t let it go. He needed to know. Jaehwan let out a frustrated exhale, his head knocking against the wall before he looked at Sanghyuk again.

“I wouldn’t have been able to stop myself if I just as much as looked at you,” Jaehwan admitted.

Sanghyuk stared at Jaehwan for a moment and then leaned in, placing his lips on Jaehwan’s gently, the exact opposite of all the previous kisses they’d shared before this, all of them burning with desire.

This one was almost too chaste, even as Jaehwan opened his mouth wider and leaned his head to the side, deepening the kiss. It was slow and heated, igniting sparks more than a large flame that had licked at Sanghyuk’s insides, now a pleasant tingling in his body.

“Let’s move this to the bed,” Jaehwan began softly, barely any distance between their faces.

Sanghyuk couldn’t look around in the spacious apartment both for the darkness that enveloped every room, Jaehwan guiding a blind Sanghyuk, and for that he had a mouth full of Jaehwan walking backwards without even knocking into anything. If Sanghyuk wasn’t so preoccupied with Jaehwan’s tongue in his mouth, he’d have been amazed at the man’s ability to navigate in the dark.

They let out a small yelp when Jaehwan’s heels met the bed, Sanghyuk falling on top of the man, knees on each side. Jaehwan giggled into Sanghyuk’s mouth, planting hands on his shoulder to push him away a bit.

The flat was too high up for the yellow light of the lamps outside to reach windows, but there was a full moon that night, silvery stripes falling onto Jaehwan’s face through the open blinds, and the way it made Jaehwan look so ethereal was almost dizzyingly beautiful.

Sanghyuk had to take a breath to calm his racing heart. He leaned back and kissed Jaehwan again, not letting go until they were both short on oxygen.

Jaehwan’s hands were wandering around his back until they slid down to his waist and started pulling Sanghyuk’s shirt up until Sanghyuk rose to his knees to take it off himself. Fingers glided up and down Sanghyuk’s torso as if mapping his chest and abdominal muscles.

“Fuck,” Jaehwan exhaled, staring at Sanghyuk’s body without blinking. “Fuck,” he echoed, as if in trance from the sight.

Feeling rather bashful for the situation he was in, Sanghyuk blushed at Jaehwan’s intense gaze. He squirmed, placing his hands on Jaehwan’s hips, just about ready to pull the man’s shirt out of his pants – the fucking shirt was still tucked into his pants, stretched across his stomach – but Jaehwan stopped him by beginning to unbutton his jeans.

Before he could go further, though, Jaehwan first sat up, and his nose and chin touched Sanghyuk’s stomach, and Jaehwan breathed into Sanghyuk’s navel, hot and moist, causing goose bumps. Then he flicked his tongue, licking Sanghyuk’s skin, hands feeling around his crotch and reaching into his underwear.

Sanghyuk’s breath hitched when he felt fingers wrap around his erection, pulling him out carefully. He was fully hard, but Jaehwan still gave him a few confident strokes before looking up at Sanghyuk and opening his mouth to take him in. Sanghyuk grabbed a fistful of Jaehwan’s hair to keep himself on his knees, but shit it felt so good— it’d been so long since someone sucked him off— not to mention it wasn’t just anyone giving him the blowjob, it was his fucking boss.

It didn’t last long and Jaehwan didn’t take all of his length, it was as if he was just tasting and teasing Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk thrust his hips forward when he lost his self-control just for a moment, but Jaehwan pulled away quickly even as Sanghyuk held him by his shoulders now.

There was no need for words: Jaehwan might have taken Sanghyuk there by forcing him into the taxi, but he did give Sanghyuk the chance to leave before entering the apartment. And Sanghyuk was sober enough to decide what he wanted, and he— he wanted this, he wanted Jaehwan.

He wanted to have sex with Jaehwan.

He didn’t know what consequences would follow on the morning, but for now, his mind was preoccupied by something more pleasing.

Without warning, Sanghyuk yanked at Jaehwan’s shirt, but it still didn’t come out, his fingers stretching the material.

“Ah,” Jaehwan let out and flopped onto his back before turning around under Sanghyuk. He tried to crawl away from Sanghyuk on the bed, almost climbing onto all fours.

“Come back here,” Sanghyuk snorted and reached after Jaehwan, hooking his fingers in the man’s belt and pulling him back. “What’s your secret?” he asked in a demanding tone, keeping Jaehwan from getting away from him.

The man giggled into the sheets, perfectly knowing what Sanghyuk was referring to. He arched his back until his ass knocked against Sanghyuk’s crotch.

“See for yourself,” Jaehwan teased and wriggled his butt.

It didn’t take Sanghyuk a whole minute to wrench the pants off Jaehwan, the man going pliant under his touches and raising his legs to help Sanghyuk pull off his pants completely.

Sanghyuk choked on his saliva, words jumbling in his throat all at once.

He couldn’t believe his eyes.

So this was the mystery.

Around Jaehwan’s pale thighs were two straps fastened tightly, digging into the muscles, and attached to the straps were three thinner stripes with clips at the end that were now biting into the hem of Jaehwan’s shirt on the sides, keeping the clothing article from riding up even an inch.

It was a garter, but— it wasn’t either. It’s wasn’t lacy or decorated, it was just an elastic strap around Jaehwan’s thigh, but Sanghyuk couldn’t take his eyes off it.

Jaehwan turned his head to look at Sanghyuk over his shoulder at the lack of reaction from the younger one, and when he saw the look on Sanghyuk’s face, he grinned. Flopping onto his stomach, he propped his chin on his elbow as he turned his torso a bit, and swung his legs in the air.

“What?” Jaehwan asked with a chuckle. “You like it?” He flipped around on the bed so he could look at Sanghyuk’s face comfortably, and spread his legs the widest he could manage. Though the garter on his thighs pulled at his shirt at the sides, the material rode up in the middle, giving Sanghyuk a clear view of his erection confined in a pair of tight boxers.

Sanghyuk let himself fall above Jaehwan, his arms supporting his body at Jaehwan’s sides as he knelt between the man’s legs. His elbows shook with anticipation.

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk bit back as he slid one hand up and down Jaehwan’s thighs, feeling the elastic band under his fingertips. On a sudden whim, he hooked a finger under one of the thinner strips and pulled it back as far as he could.

Casting a glance at Jaehwan’s face, the man’s grin a bit stiffer than before, Sanghyuk let go, and the sound that reverberated in the silent room went straight to his cock.

“Ah,” Jaehwan squirmed, pulling his leg away from Sanghyuk, but the younger grabbed his other leg and repeated his actions. The elastic material snapped against Jaehwan’s skin loudly, and Sanghyuk felt like he could go crazy from the way it sounded alone. Jaehwan’s reaction was the cherry on top.

“Are you going to keep playing with it, or are we going to fuck?”

 

The first thing Sanghyuk saw when he woke up was Jaehwan’s bare ass in the morning light—they’d forgotten to close the blinds, but it didn’t matter. At least he could see Jaehwan in all his glory and—

It was morning.

Sanghyuk let out a groan which caught Jaehwan’s attention, making the man stop in whatever he was doing— so early at seven on a Saturday morning, and stark naked. Not that Sanghyuk was complaining about the second aspect, but he was tired as hell. Jaehwan turned to look at him.

“Am I fired?” Sanghyuk mumbled, mind still too sleep-laden to stop himself in time. Jaehwan cocked an eyebrow and stood up from where he was hovering above a low drawer on all fours, its bottom pulled out. There were also a few objects thrown around Jaehwan, but Sanghyuk didn’t pay attention to them at all.

“Why would I fire you?” Jaehwan asked curiously, blinking at Sanghyuk with a slight pout on his lips.

Sanghyuk resisted the moan that wanted to escape him just from the memories of the things those lips did to him during the night.

“Because you’re my boss?” Sanghyuk asked back hesitatingly, pushing himself to his elbows. The bed was huge and comfortable, the sheets as smooth as silk, and Sanghyuk wouldn’t mind if he could wake up here more times.

Jaehwan laughed, his voice strangely melodic. “Actually, I was thinking about employing you as soon as your internship ends.”

Now that woke Sanghyuk up, quicker than a cup of the strongest coffee Taekwoon could ever produce.

At Sanghyuk’s – no doubt ridiculous – expression, Jaehwan chuckled.

“In one condition,” he said, holding up a pointing finger. His other hand was hidden behind his back.

“What is that?” Sanghyuk sat up, bunching the sheets on his lap. One part of him was trying its best not to stare at Jaehwan’s junk— he hadn’t really seen everything in the darkness nor did he really care about how every part of his boss looked like.

Now that it was offered to him on silver plate, though, it was harder to resist.

“You can never tell the others about this,” he said, holding up the pair of elastic bands he’d worn last night until they had to take it off together with Jaehwan’s underwear.

Sanghyuk remembered the disappointment that filled him when Jaehwan slid them off, wishing they would stay on Jaehwan’s thighs for the whole time.

“Then what am I supposed to tell them?” Sanghyuk whined, flopping onto his back. He closed his eyes for a bit, rubbing at his eyelids, but then the bed dipped at his sides, and fingers wrapped around his wrists gently.

“You’re smart,” Jaehwan whispered coyly, leaning close, “you’ll figure it out.”

Sanghyuk craned his neck, puckering his lips to meet Jaehwan, but the man pulled away with a laugh.

“Not until you brush your teeth.” Jaehwan jumped off the bed, but he didn’t leave the bedroom before pressing a brief but strong kiss on Sanghyuk’s lips, making the smacking sound louder deliberately as he pulled away.

Sanghyuk turned on his side, staring at the open door and the small part of the living room it gave him a view of. Listening to Jaehwan make a noise in every room he visited, Sanghyuk looked around the bedroom, but it was— anticlimactic. With a clean design and very few personal belongings visible, Sanghyuk wondered if it was because Jaehwan barely used the room.

He lounged on the bed for a little while, and before he was about to get himself to get out of the bed, Jaehwan appeared in the door, dressed up in sharp slacks and a pastel blue shirt, hands fixing a tie around his neck. His hair was slicked up in a way that Sanghyuk absolutely loved to stare at.

“Are you going somewhere?” he asked, pushing himself up once again. Jaehwan padded into the bedroom, fluffy carped muffling his steps. Sanghyuk watched him crouch down next to the bed, coming to Sanghyuk’s eye-level.

“Just a quick meeting,” Jaehwan nodded.

There was something in the way he looked at Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk wanted so desperately to kiss him. When Jaehwan placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him forward, Sanghyuk opened his mouth, trying not to breathe out.

“I know it sounds weird and sudden, but…,” Jaehwan whispered as he pressed a kiss to Sanghyuk’s cheek, “I’d love to see you here when I get back.”

Sanghyuk could do with that.

Not only did he score the jackpot with Jaehwan, he also learned Jaehwan’s biggest secret to a successful career in the business— dress shirts that never get untucked.


End file.
